Juushiro and Rukia's Christmas
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: The christmas story of rukiuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I am posting a christmas story! Can you believe I got a idea! I know right? I started writing a few days ago. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! But I do own this idea and the series of the stories.**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Kawaii: meaning cute or adorable**_

_**San: Mr., Mrs., Miss, Ms.**_

_**Okaa: Mother, ma, mom**_

_**Chappy: a Type of soul society soul candy**_

_**March of dimes: An organization to help prematture babies and their families**_

* * *

_**Chapter one: Seven months and a walk for march of dimes! part one**_

**Rea****der's**_** POV~**_

Rukia waddled down the hall to the auditorium. "I am so late for the walk!" She chided herself. Juushiro was waiting at the enterance to the auditorium. "There you are my love. Almost late for the walk." Juushiro commented. Rukia stopped and took a few deep breathes. "Sorry got talking to Orihime. She has been having ball down at the booths. She said I could help down there in a while." Rukia smiled with a giggle. Juushiro smiled softly and kissed Rukia. "Juushiro don't push yourself too hard." Rukia told him softly. Juushiro told her the same thing. Rukia kissed Juushiro back with a smile. "I know. I will try not to push myself too hard." She softly replied. Juushiro rubbed her belly. "Our babies are getting big my rabbit girl." He chuckled. Rukia blushed at her nickname. "Juushiro let's go in." She whispered. Juushiro opened one of the doors to the auditorium. Rukia walked in slowly with her baby bump bouncing softly. "Rukia!" Shouted a few voices.

"Hey guys what's up?" She said in response. They walked towards Nanao and Shunsui where little Haku's little station was. Nanao and Shunsui's son Haku Kori Ise Kyouraku was born a month early and very sick after 20 minutes of being born. Haku now seven months and looks only 3 1/2 months behind in his development. "Hey Nanao!" Rukia shouted as she ran-waddled over to Nanao. She hugged her. "How is Haku doing?" She asked Nanao. Nanao smiled brightly. "He's doing great! He's getting more responsive, alert, he is feeding more as well." She ecstatically rambled. Shunsui chuckled as Juushiro walked to stand beside him.

"Getting along so well. You know there could be complications." he said to Juushiro. Juushiro sighed softlyas he laid his hand against his head."Yes I know Shunsui, I hope she don't have any complications. She is small for even petite soul reapers. But I love her and our unborn babies."He smiled. Shunsui smiled a bit wide. "I know. Just like me, you would do anything to help Rukia.

Juushiro looked at Nanao and Rukia chatting away. "Nanao and Haku almost died in childbirt. But now Nanao and Haku are doing much better." Shunsui told Juushiro. "Nanao you look so much better like you have gotten stronger." Rukia smiled at her.

_**Nanao's POV~**_

I smiled and held back tears as the doorman announced Juushiro and Rukia as Lord and Lady Ukitake. _I knew they would come. _I thought to myself. "See Shunsui I told you they would come. " I bumped him in the arm. He chuckled. Shunsui chuckled again and smiled. "Yes Nanao I am glad they made it." Shunsui said to her. Nanao kissed Shunsui softly. "I knew they would. Rukia knows it has been hard for us with Haku being a premmie." She laid her hand against his cheek. Shunsui wrapped his arms around Nanao and kissed her cheek. "I almost lost both of you when Haku was born myu love, you fought with all your strength to live. Not only because you are a soul reaper but.." Shunsui smiled softly. "Because I have you, Haku, and our family and friends to live for Shunsui Jirou Sousouza Kyouraku. You know I love you so much." Nanao finished up for him and kissed him again.

He kissed her deeply. She gently slapped his arm as he slid his hand to her bum. "None of that my handsome." She softly chided. "Yes you are right Nanao. Oh here comes Juushiro and Rukia." Shunsui stated. Rukia walked slowly more like waddled slowly over. Juushiro walked beside her. "Nanao!" Rukia shouted as she waddled-ran the rest of the way. Nanao held back a giggle.

* * *

_**I hope you all like the chapter. I thought you might like a christmas side story of my ulquihime and rukiuki series. This is a spin off. Please do remember to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! How was your christmas! I know this story is late being posted but oh well. I hope you will like it anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! But I do own this idea and the series of the stories.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Kawaii: meaning cute or adorable**_

_**San: Mr., Mrs., Miss, Ms.**_

_**Okaa: Mother, ma, mom**_

_**Chappy: a Type of soul society soul candy**_

_**March of dimes: An organization to help prematture babies and their families**_

* * *

_**Chapter two: **__**Seven months and a walk for march of dimes! part two**_

_****__****__**Nanao's POV~**_

He kissed her deeply. She gently slapped his arm as he slid his hand to her bum. "None of that my handsome." She softly chided. "Yes you are right Nanao. Oh here comes Juushiro and Rukia." Shunsui stated. Rukia walked slowly more like waddled slowly over. Juushiro walked beside her. "Nanao!" Rukia shouted as she waddled-ran the rest of the way. Nanao held back a giggle.

**_Juushiro's POV~_**

I sighed softly as I laid my hand against my head. "Yes Shunsui, She is small for even petite soul reapers. But I love her and our unborn babies." I smiled. Shunsui smiled a bit wide. "I know. Just like me you would do anything to help her." I looked at Nanao and Rukia chatting away. "I would do anything for Nanao and Rukia. I would die to keep my and your wife safe." Shunsui told me. I patted Shunsui's arm softly with a smile. "Thank you Shunsui, I would do the same for you." I gave him a small hug. Rukia and Nanao walked over again. "Juushiro let me see your shirt for a moment." She asked.

I kneeled down so she could open my coat. Rukia opened my coat and straightened my shirt. Then she pinned a special pin to my shirt. "March of dimes special visitor." the badge read. "It is very cool." I smiled as I said. She smiled up at me. "I know, aren't they kawaii?" She asked me. Rukia stood up now proud and tall. I helped her up. She oomphed. "Now now little ones easy there. Mommy still has to walk around." She soothingly spoke to our unborn babies. I softly rubbed her belly. "Lil ones be nice to your okaa san." I chided them softly.

Ruki threaded her fingers through my hair. "I love you Juushiro." She whispered. I smiled at Rukia. "I love you too my chappy hime." I whispered. She blushed. I hugged her gently rubbing her belly as well. "I love you more my shiro hana." She whispered back to me. I blushed softly at her whisper. "Yes I am my love." I held her close. I looked over at Shunsui holding Nanao in a hug.

I looked over at Shunsui holding Nanao in a hug close to him. "Kawaii my good friend." I winked at him. He chuckled as we walked back over. "Yes so are you two, Juushiro." Shunsui told me. Rukia blushed yet again. "Let's get ready guys." Nanao reminded us."Yes of course, Nanao." We said in unison. Rukia got her pin on and fixed her hair. I helped fix her hair. "Ukitake taichou, Rukia taichou, Kyouraku soutaichou, Kyouraku fukutaichou!" Squeaked Kiyone as she and Sentaro, Renji, Ichigo, Isane, and Byakuya made their way over from the door.

* * *

_** that will be it for this part. Good night all. Please remember to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! Haven't been feeling good! But doing okay right now._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! But I do own this idea and the series of the stories.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Kawaii: meaning cute or adorable**_

_**San: Mr., Mrs., Miss, Ms.**_

_**Okaa: Mother, ma, mom**_

_**Chappy: a Type of soul society soul candy**_

_**March of dimes: An organization to help prematture babies and their families.**_

_**Shiro Hana: Snowy Flower**_

* * *

_**Chapter three: Seven months and a walk for march of dimes! part three**_

_**Juushiro's POV~**_

_I looked over at Shunsui holding Nanao in a hug close to him. "Kawaii my good friend." I winked at him. He chuckled as we walked back over. "Yes so are you two, Juushiro." Shunsui told me. Rukia blushed yet again. "Let's get ready guys." Nanao reminded us."Yes of course, Nanao." We said in unison. Rukia got her pin on and fixed her hair. I helped fix her hair. "Ukitake taichou, Rukia taichou, Kyouraku soutaichou, Kyouraku fukutaichou!" Squeaked Kiyone as she and Sentaro, Renji, Ichigo, Isane, and Byakuya made their way over from the door._

"Hi you guys glad you could make it." Rukia annoyed and chided them. They sagged their shoulders. "Sorry got caught up at the shop. You know Kisuke. Him and Yoruichi are cooing over the fact Ururu is ion high school allready."Ichigo told Rukia. I smiled. "Yes it is a big accomplishment for her and everyone is proud of her." We told them.

**_Rukia Ukitake Taichou's POV~_**

I smiled as Ichigo told us about Ururu. "I hope she has the brains not to yell out when a hollow is near." I joked as a small insult to Ichigo. He frowned but took it in stride. "Thank you Rukia I know I did some idiotic things in my life." He gripped. I rolled my eyes. "Don't gripe strawberry." I chided him. He now rolled his eyes.

"Yea yea pipsqueek. Let's get our pins on now." He blushed softly as he went to get his pins and pinned them to their shirts Then Kiyone, Sentaro, Ichigo, and Renji signed up to walk. Everyone was smiling.

"Rukia, Nanao let's put the banners up!" Squealed Shunsui. Nanao smiled at me and chuckled. "No use stopping them when they want to do something." Said Nanao to me. I smiled at Nanao. "True that." I said. Juushiro smiled at Nanao and I. "Of course we do stop when it calls for it." He chuckled at us. We sighed as we shook our heads. "Yes we know Juushiro and Shunsui." I admitted.

Nanao laughed a little. "Gotta admit that is a good idea since it would be hard for me because of my baby bump." I told Nanao. Nanao giggled as she sat down. She started drawing something. I looked over at the paper. It was another banner. "It is so cute!" I added bits and pieces to it. Chappy of course.

_**Reader's POV~**_

Rukia drew a few chappies on the banner. Nanao giggled at the banner. "Nice touch Rukia." Nanao beamed. Rukia beamed as well. "Haku deserves all the love. He is a very beautiful baby." Rukia told Nanao. Nanao began to tear up. "Yes he is beautiful and a wonderful baby. He is as handsome as his father. He will be a strong soul." Nanao declared.

Shunsui and Juushiro had hung the other banners by now. "Do you believe we will raise 115 million yen today?" Asked Shunsui. Juushiro chuckled and smiled as he started going back down the ladder. "I do believe we will raise that much today." Juushiro nodded as he replied. Rukia sat down on a chair to rest. "You okay Rukia?" Asked Nanao. Rukia gave a small smile. "Just a little tired. It's really nothing." She shook her head.

Juushiro walked over to Rukia and rubbed her arm. "She has been tiring easily lately. I wonder if she is gonna be giving birth earlier than Retsu and Isane thought." He said. "It is a possibility Juushiro." Isane told him as she walked over. Rukia sighed and rubbed her belly softly. "It's because I am so small right Isane?" She asked. Isane's eyes widened as she was surprised by the blunt question.

"Rukia Taichou, It's also other things that complicate your pregnancy as well." She told her.

**_Isane Abarai's POV~_**

I was surprised by Rukia Taichou's blunt question. Yes she will have more difficulties since she is small. Plus she had gotten sick a few times while she was pregnant. "Rukia Taichou, we will be here to help you no matter what." I told her and she nodded. "Your history of health takes into consideration as well. Both yours and Ukitake Taichou's. So we are keeping a close eye on your pregnancy." I informed her.

Rukia slumped her shoulders and sighed. " i was wondering whose idea it was to put me on unactive mission duty." She frowned. Juushiro chuckled and rubbed Rukia's shoulders. Then I heard a rumble. We all looked at Rukia. She sweat dropped and laughed nervously. I guess I am a little hungry." She giggled nervously.

I chuckled a bit. "I will go get lunch. The men and idiots will need it after the walk. I will go down to the booths to see what they have." I told Juushiro, Shunsui, and Rukia. They nodded and chuckled. "I will stay here and finish the work with donations. You, Juushiro, Shunsui go check out the booths Isane. Nanao and Rukia will be fine here with me." Byakuya said to me in monotone.

"But kuchiki Taichou I told Unohana Taichou I would watch over Rukia Taichou." I interupted him. He gave me a look similuar to a glare. "Isane I have some healing abilities as well. If needed I can step in." He told me. I sighed knowing that was the last word.

* * *

_**Well I hope you like the chapter. I know this is a late fic but hey it's posted. **_

_**Ulquihime: Thank you for being a avid reader in this series. I believe you and bleachigo were my first reviewers in Orihime and the emo espada amore.**_

_**Bleachigo: Thank you for staying with me :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**1-22-13**_

_**I have been writing alot of this. Mainly cause this focuses on the walk. I will inter part this in the main story if my reader's ask me to as well. Right now I am trying to focus on this story to finish. But I started a fmab fic I hope you will check it out. I hope you will like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! But I do own this idea and the series of the stories.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Kawaii: meaning cute or adorable**_

_**San: Mr., Mrs., Miss, Ms.**_

_**Okaa: Mother, ma, mom**_

_**Chappy: a Type of soul society soul candy**_

_**March of dimes: An organization to help prematture babies and their families.**_

_**Shiro Hana: Snowy Flower**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The walk continues: Orihime's fun part one **_

_********__Isane Abarai's POV~_

_"But kuchiki Taichou I told Unohana Taichou I would watch over Rukia Taichou." I interupted him. He gave me a look similuar to a glare. "Isane I have some healing abilities as well. If needed I can step in." He told me. I sighed knowing that was the last word._

"Yes sir I understand. I ask you keep an eye on my idiot husband please." I asked. He chuckled. "Of course." he smiled a little.

_**Byakuya Kuchiki's POV~**_

I sat down next to Rukia and let out a small smile. "Hey nii sama I am so happy you could make it." She softly told me. I chuckled and laid my hand against her baby bump and felt a soft kick. "I am too. I am happy to be your big brother." I softly kissed her cheek. She started to giggle. "The babies kicked Byakuya think they are glad you are here too." She giggled. I chuckled. I have become more open thanks to Rukia and my friends.

I am so much happier as well. "I believe they are as well Rukia." I said as I hugged her softly. She hugged me back. I had moved back over to work on the donations. "We are up to 135 million yen allready Rukia." I told her. Nanao ran over. "That much allready?" She asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Yes plus another 25,000 yen from the Kuchiki clan." I smiled. Then Nanao stuttered and fainted. I quickly got up and caught her. "Nanao!" Rukia gasped and waddled up next to her. She was worried. I sighed and gently laid Nanao down. "She will be okay." I told Rukia.

Rukia laid her coat over Nanao. "Thank goodness." She let out a soft sigh. Rukia sat down and counted the money that was seperated just now. "15,000 from the Kira family Byakuya." She announced. I smiled widely. "Izuru and his family are so kind." i softly observed. Nanao groaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. "You fainted Nanao. Izuru and the Kira's donated 15,000 yen to the walk." Rukia told her. Nanao smiled as she got up. "Izuru has always been so sweet, " She said. Izuru came walking up. "For a good cause." He said. Rukia giggled and smiled. "Yes it is Izuru. Hopefully we will reach the goal." She said. Izuru chuckled.

**_Reader's POV~_**

Byakuya noticed he shook his head. He probably thinks the same thought as Byakuya. "We will, we must for Haku and the other's sake." Izuru stated. Rukia added the newer donations to the computer. It was now up to 100,040,000 million yen. "We still need 14, 960,000 yen for the walk." Nanao looked at the screen and informed us. Tatsuki Arisawa ran up to us. "960,000 yen was just sent in by an anonymous caller." She shocked out, Nanao luckily was sitting down but Rukia wasn't nand she fainted. " Oh not good." Byakuya caught her thankfully.

"That's a quite a bit of a donation to the walk." Said a familiar voice. Byakuya turned and saw Shuhei Hisagi walking up. "Yes it is." Byakuya chuckled and then sighed as he got up and checked over Rukia. Thankfully she just fainted. Byakuya laid his coat over Rukia after Izuru laid her down. He sat by her. Nanao and Izuru worked on the donations. After a few moments they looked to the t.v. and seen Renji and Ichigo running like it was a competition.

"Those idiots really can't even do a charity walk without turning it into a male ego competition." Nanao shook her head. Izuru sighed at the two idiots. _'They really are idiots.'_ He thought. Byakuya just raised a brow at the idiots. "They can be mindless." He commented. Both Nanao and Izuru nodded. "I think Renji is now in the lead, Captain." Izuru pointed out. Everyone was a bit shocked.

* * *

**_Okay everyone! I hope you like this chapter! This is a bit different from the main story. I'll probably write it a lil different (the pregnancy) in the main story. I have been working on this chapter a while. Bai Bai til next time. Please remember to review._**


End file.
